The Evergreen Election!
The Evergreen Election! is the 58th episode of The Raccoons. Premise Bert decides to run against Cyril Sneer for mayor of the Evergreen Forest. They use references from past episodes to support their political views. Plot Cyril and Bert are vying for the seat of Mayor of the Evergreen Forest. To help their boss win, the Pigs stack the ballots to make the election rigged. Finally, Mr. Willow discovers the election has been rigged and consequently, both Bert and Cyril are disqualified from the race. Rising like a phoenix from the ashes is Lady Baden-Baden so one can be assured that the Evergreen Forest's in good hands. Characters * Annie Ringtail (silent cameo) * The Bears (silent cameo) * Bentley * Bert * Bonneville (flashback) * Broo (flashback) * Cedric * Cyril * George (silent cameo) * J.P. Gordon (flashback) * Mr. Knox * Lady Baden-Baden * Lisa (silent cameo) * Mr. Mammoth (mentioned in flashback) * Melissa * Narrator * Nicole (silent cameo) * Mrs. Pig (mentioned) * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Troy Malone (flashback) * Mr. Willow Songs * Here I Go Again * The Sweet Smell of Success (instrumental) Trivia * Flashbacks of past episodes include - Read No Evil!, Monster Mania!, The Prism of Zenda!, A Catered Affair!, Bully for You!, Making the Grade!, Science Friction!, Search and Rescue!, Second Chance!, Spring Fever!, Stealing the Show!, The Family Secret!, The Great Escape!, The Headline Hunter!, The Phantom of Sneer Mansion! and The Sky's the Limit!. * During the flashback clips, Nick Nichols' voice of Pig One is left intact, but however uncredited. This is the only instance we hear the same character having two voice actors. The other is his current voice actor, Keith Hampshire. * The new mayor of the Evergreen Forest is none other than Lady Baden-Baden in the end. * This episode ends with Cyril's bloodshot eyes up close to the camera showing his anger towards the pigs as he injures all three of them offscreen. This is another form of breaking the fourth wall. *This episode is the last flashback episode and follows on from previous flashback episodes which were Time Trap! from Season Two, Games People Play! from Season Three, The Headline Hunter! from Season Four and others. Quotes :Pig One: Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to tell you to vote for Cyril Sneer! :Pig Two: Because he promises open government behind closed doors! :Pig One: Things are worse than we thought. Let's face it boys, if the boss loses, we lose. No cushy job as the mayor's assistants, no big office, no three hour lunches! :Pig Three: (sobbing) What are we gonna do? :Pig One: Get a grip on yourselves guys! There's only one honourable thing we can do... :Pigs: (in unison) Cheat like crazy! :Pig Two: The boss is gonna dump us and hire Lady Baden-Baden! :Pig Three: They always said politics was a dirty business! :Pig One: Well it's going to get a lot dirtier! Gallery EB14557C-C938-492A-8B10-49A6B6446D64.png 165B3D74-5392-4CA9-9D97-A84788CFD1EC.jpeg 8D756CA0-3E80-49BD-824D-A6F0A15B58F9.png 5A3DDA4A-E6D7-4394-B255-7B53185EBDD7.png 254A0CC6-5CA8-439A-9FCB-BAEFFF42FB67.png D3A4BC96-1C2C-446D-B9D1-A5EC6AF25F0D.png 78D785D4-0989-468B-B241-30C2868734FD.png A89FBF24-C563-4DF5-B599-5B35516CCE9E.png DB068C67-D767-4319-9D3B-4667823F96E4.png 13E33085-9F66-4BFB-BB0C-56D5161C9F68.png 3E00EC7D-0B4B-4217-8F8F-FE05EDEEB812.png 3C92E58D-3854-40BD-8D01-BE9D063BE3C2.png CB69149E-C7C4-4D3D-A7A5-72EF7DA207F0.png 03BED352-36C1-4B39-9828-B64F9076DC32.png 5AAC5113-9647-4800-BA9C-33451187CF53.png 01C6B876-0933-42ED-ADB0-03EA194F00E1.png 4A1A5D74-D491-406E-A2DB-F3917A70AA54.png 0B01ED49-E6F8-4259-B7ED-884E180505FF.png 3F8F22D8-6A4F-4669-A7D3-DE41D28E0B75.png Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes